Destinies of Love
by Sunny Loz-Angel Girl
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways: strange encounters, rivals in love, shocking revelations...these intwine with life as they know it and manipulate their futures...But one thing's for sure, Amu and Tadase are in for one interesting adventure together...R
1. 1:Trying Times

**.~.~.  
**

**Destinies of Love**

**Written (jointly) by: Mysterious Angel Girl and Sunny-Lozza  
**

**Chapter 1: Trying Times **

**.~.~.**

A yawn escaped Hinamori Amu's mouth as she began the trek to her school. Her pink hair falling onto her shoulders untidily, Her messy uniform just made Amu stand out from the crowd even more than possible. Her usual attitude suited her mood perfectly today, considering the small amount of sleep she actually got, then sleeping in (again) and having to rush around the house for a full half an hour before having to race to school. She was going to be lucky if she got to school before the bell.

After 10 minutes of walking with her head down, and her small charas talking incessantly in her ear, Hinamori Amu found herself outside the towering gates of the castle like school, Seiyo Elementary. Amu sighed to herself as she walked inside the glistening gates, glad that she wasn't too late.

Walking the halls, up to her sixth grade classroom, her head hanging down from fatigue, Amu sighed the whole time. When she finally reached her classroom, she heard the first bell ring, and smiled to herself as she entered the room, filled with bustling sixth-graders awaiting the coming day.

"HINAMORI AMU!" Everyone yelled when they saw her, and Amu inadvertantly rolled her eyes. Near all of her classmates crowded around her as she shut the classroom door. Amu crossed her arms over her chest and gave out an icy good morning, and walked to her desk by the window. Sitting down, crossing her legs and staring out to the bright sky, Amu's randomized thoughts began to tick over in her head as her lemon eyes stared out into the crystaline sky.

"Good morning everyone!" The Teacher, Nikaidou, called as he entered the room, holding a multitude of books and papers. Amu looked at her teacher briefly before seeing him trip over his own feet and the books and papers he was carrying, which scattered over the front of the room. Amu rolled her eyes and looked away from her clumsy teacher and looked out of the window again.

Thoughts of the awaiting Guardian meeting began to fill her head as her teacher picked up his books and began to start teaching his students. Suddenly Amu's thoughts led to a golden haired Guardian, who cared for her, and who loved her. Amu smiled wryly and watched as the clouds flew past the window in shapes.

A small sigh escaped Amu as the thoughts of her prince comforted her raging thoughts. Remembering time after time he had saved her from attack, possible injury and hurt from their foes. A small pink blush rose to her cheeks, as Amu stole a glance at the boy in question and smiled at the unsuspecting prince.

Amu sighed, and leaned back in her chair as she pulled out her pens and began the work her teacher had put onto the board. Amu thought about the day ahead and couldn't wait until this afternoon after school, when she would be with her friends again.

- - -

Amu walked through the doors of the Royal Garden a few minutes after the final bell went, and to her surprise, she was the first one here. After doing two tests and using the rest of the day as theory studying, Amu was excited for the upcoming Guardian meeting. Amu sat down at the small white table and crossed her legs as she looked out over the gardens.

"What are you thinking about Amu-chan?" Ran asked her, looking in the direction that Amu was looking. Amu shook her head nervously as her three charas gathered near her face, looking at the girl suspisciously. Amu sighed, placing her elbow on the table, boredly waiting for her friends.

"Geez, On the one day I am early, they are all la-"

"Hinamori-san, I didn't expect to see you here to early," A young male voice called as he shut the Royal Garden door. Amu turned to see Hotori Tadase entering the Royal Gardens, fastening his blue Guardian cloak around his shoulders as he walked. Amu's eyes, immediately widened when she saw him walking up the marble steps smiling at her.

"Tadase-kun, Sorry for not waiting for you after class, I didn't see you leave," Amu said sheepishly, and looked down at the table, rather than the sight of her own prince. Tadase smiled at Amu's shyness and placed his hand gently on the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump up in surprise.

"It's alright, I had to go and see the chairman anyway," Tadase said, and then took his hand off of Amu's shoulder and sat down in his own seat. After everyone had arrived, Tadase began the meeting, and Amu smiled inwardly, happy that she was with everyone.

"Right, Now if everyone has heard, there is a rumor going around that down at the forest there is a evil creature of sorts. Students have been going down there in search of adventure to go and see if they can flush the creature out," Tadase said with resounding authority. He looked at his fellow Guardians and saw their faces looking at him, either thinking, surprised or just scared (in Amu's case).

"Hinamori-san, are you alright? You're shaking," Tadase asked Amu quickly, starting to worry about her. Amu looked up at him with a very shaky smile and nodded. Rima picked up her small cup of Tea and took a sip of it before saying to everyone.

"We should go down there, and see what we can find, and If need be, we can fight whatever this creature is," She said quietly as she put her small cup of tea down on the table. Tadase and Yaya nodded, and Nagi smiled.

"We are Guardians, its our duty to protect the students, So let's go, we can go look now," He said, and stood up, gesturing to everyone.

"Good Idea Fujisaki-Kun, let's go," Tadase said and stood up, along with Rima and Yaya. Amu sat in her chair, glued to the seat, not wanting to get up. Yaya ran around the table and started to drag Amu out the door, with the others in suit.

* * *

There! The first chapter's done! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out please! Me and Sunny will gladly take anything (Except flames). Hoped you like, because it's only gonna get better!


	2. 2: Fateful Encounter

**.~.~.  
**

**Destinies of Love  
**

**Written (jointly) by: Mysterious Angel Girl and Sunny-Lozza  
**

**Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter **

**.~.~.**

"It'll be ok everyone!" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, we can kick that monster's butt!" Yaya added, being her usual optimistic self in an effort to ease Amu's nerves. The Guardians were now making their way through the forest at the back of the school, in hopes that they would find the creature stalking the area so they could eliminate it in any way necessary.

Tadase, who was at the front leading the group, looked over his shoulder at Amu, who was hanging somewhere towards the back. He could see that she looked unsure, worried. Seeing this, he slowed down his pace until he was walking with her side-by-side.

"Lovebirds..." Yaya whispered to Rima while nudging her. Rima nodded, and the two giggled quietly. Nagihiko glanced at them with confusion, before looking away.

"Hinamori-san, are you ok?" Tadase said, concern evident in his voice.

Amu looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm fine thanks Tadase-kun!"

"O-ok, that's good. You just look a bit... nervous that's all."

Amu could feel her blush reddening slightly. She didn't want him to know that she had been thinking of him...again!

"Me, nervous? Never!" Amu said, perhaps a bit too loudly and with a bit too much confidence. Tadase however remained unfazed, and smiled at the pinkette, which in turn caused her heart to race. They weren't aware of the other two girls in the group, who were watching them with suspicious eyes.

After a while of walking through the woods and finding next to nothing in concern with this "creature", Yaya started to get restless. "Man, where is it?! Yaya wanna go kick some bad guy butt!"

"Hush Yaya..." Rima said, but she knew it was pointless. The younger girl probably wouldn't stop her whining until she got what she wanted, whenever it was possible or not.

"Hm, maybe we should split up? We can cover more ground that way..." Nagihiko suggested.

"Good idea Fujisaki-kun. Why don't Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san go with you and cover the north side, and me and Hinamori-san take the south side?"

"Sounds fine with me." Nagihiko said.

"He couldn't make it more obvious..." Rima muttered to Yaya, who nodded in agreement. Amu and Tadase always seemed to get getting closer, if only it was bit by bit every day. And while their classmates may not be able to see it, it was obvious to the female Guardians.

"What was that?" Tadase said.

"Oh, nothing..." Yaya replied with a sneaky grin.

A few minutes later, when the group had parted ways, Amu and Tadase were then walking together, alone, through the woods. Amu was still trying to comprehend that this was actually happening.

It was mostly a silent journey; the quiet atmosphere was broken by occasional bit of small talk and chatter, but otherwise they were on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. But even though they concentrated on the job at hand, Amu was still happy to be spending time alone with the prince of her dreams at last.

She thought nothing could go wrong; that is, until she saw the X-egg flying past them.

"Tadase-kun, did you see that?!"

"An X-egg!"

"Quick! After it!" Amu exclaimed, before running after the black egg, Tadase following behind her. They cut through the thick trees areas and kept on running, both not taking their eyes off that one egg.

The X-egg eventually led the two Guardians to an open part of the forest, where the sun hit the pale grass in patches. Panting from the run and looking ahead, they found the cause of the trouble.

The person stood with their back to Amu and Tadase, standing on a slightly raised tree stump. From what they could see, the person looked to be at least a year older than them, and he looked to be in some sort of chara-nari. He was wearing a grey conductor's jacket, the jacket splitting into two separate tails that reached down from the lower back to the knee. The jacket contrasted well with the black flared pants he was wearing. It looked like he was swishing some sort of conductor's stick around in the air, as if they were conducting an orchestra. It was the cause of the large amount of X-eggs in the area; every time the stick was skilfully flicked, the more X-eggs that seemed to appear in the area around them.

"That must be the so-called monster that's been haunting the forest..." Tadase said.

"Do you think it's a worker for Easter?" Amu asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let them take children's dreams like that."

Amu replied to Tadase's comment with a nod, before turning back to face the mysterious stranger again. "Hey you, hold it right there!" she called out.

The person stopped what they were doing and looked over their shoulder to face Amu and Tadase with lifeless, darkened-over eyes; the mark of a possession. Messy dirty blonde hair hung down over their face in small bangs, moving slightly as a small breeze brushed past to reveal a small round eyeglass sitting over their right eye. The world seemed to stand still as the two Guardians and the unknown conductor stared at each other, each acknowledging the other.

Without a word spoken he spun around fully, his grey conductor's jacket fluttering out dramatically. Still silent he raised a gloved hand and attacked, pointing his conductor's wand at the pair. The X-eggs obeyed, and hurled themselves towards Amu and Tadase. Seeing this, they both didn't hesitate to quickly move out of the way of the oncoming attack.

"Tadase-kun! We should chara-nari!" Amu said over the noise of the rushing X-eggs.

"Right!"

Amu and Tadase stood defiantly, and with a nod at each other, called out in perfect union "Atashi no Kokoro, unlock!"

* * *

MAG: Battle next chapter! Please don't forget to review on your way out please!


	3. 3:Encounter with the Mysterious Musician

**.~.~.  
**

**Destinies of Love  
**

**Written (jointly) by: Mysterious Angel Girl and Sunny-Lozza  
**

**Chapter 3: Encounter with the Mysterious Musician **

**.~.~.**

As soon as she felt her feet touch the ground, Amu looked over at the mysterious composer, who was clad in monotone attire. He seemed a formidable enemy and looked determined to win. With a smirk, he raised his conducting baton once more and pointed it towards Amu and Tadase. A cluster of X-eggs flew at the pair and before Amu had time to think, Tadase - now Platinum Royale- jumped out in front of her.

"Holy Crown!" he yelled, causing the familiar golden barrier to appear around him and Amu. The X-eggs hit the golden shield and bounced off in all directions. Amu stared at him in surprise as he held his attack up strongly against the enslaught on the other side. As soon as the powerful shield faded away, Amu stepped forward in her Amulet Heart Character transformation and formed a plan in her mind, and it all began with one simple attack.

"Heart Rod! ... Spiral...Heart!!!" Amu yelled and let the magical pink rod fly out of her hands towards the possessed adolescent. In response, he smirked and moved his baton, so that it now was above his head. The heart rod homed in on it and tried to knock it out of his hands, but the boy just smirked again and moved it in a single circle before pointing it at the two Guardians.

Immediately, the X-eggs in the clearing responded to their master and circled around Amu and Tadase. The two Guardians looked at the continuously circling X-eggs, now scared. They moved to the centre of the X-eggs and looked up at them. The X-eggs circle started to shrink, forcing Amu and Tadase to move backwards even more until the two were standing back-to-back.

"What do we do?" Tadase asked uncertainly as he held his sceptre up in front of him.

Amu stood frozen, trying to think of a plan, but too scared to function. She looked over at the conductor and scowled when she saw him laughing at them, his messy blonde hair falling around his face as he did.

"Amu-Chan! Use the Heartspeeders!" Ran screamed from the lock, and Amu immediately saw the logic in this. Quickly she reached behind her and grabbed Tadase's arm firmly. Tadase looked back at her, now frightened at the sudden movement.

"What? Is everything Ok?" he asked hurriedly and he felt her tighten her grip.

"Heartspeeders!" she yelled and the pink roller-skates appeared on her feet. Tadase realised what she was doing, and grabbed her shoulders without thinking. She felt Tadase grab onto her, just before she shot into the air. Tadase froze in fright as he felt himself leave the ground and as Amu flew over the ring of X-eggs.

When Amu landed, Tadase let go of her shoulders and stumbled backwards, completely thrown by her sudden escape plan. Tadase put his hands on his knees, feeling shaken at the sudden air trip. The composer saw this scene unfold and another plan came to his head. He pointed the baton at Amu, who was now separated from Tadase and getting her breath back herself.

Amu was about to run over to Tadase but was stopped by a whirlwind of x-eggs. She screamed and Tadase looked up at the sound. He saw Amu suddenly blocked from view by X-eggs. She screamed again and Tadase ran over, but couldn't see anything as he tried to reach her.

"Hinamori-san!" he yelled over the rising noise. The next moment, Amu was lifted up, into the air. Not being able to bear seeing his friend in pain, Tadase looked over at the conductor and grit his teeth at the sight. The boy was using that baton of his to keep Amu suspended up in the air, draining her energy with the X-eggs. His back was facing Tadase and his full attention was directed at the troubled pinkette; this gave Tadase an idea.

Amu looked down and saw Tadase's jaw clench before he sprinted over to the conductor and jumped on the unsuspecting boy's back. The X-eggs power dipped slightly and Amu dropped a few metres in the air.

"Let her go you fiend!" Tadase yelled in his ear and the conductor turned and looked at him. The two boy's eyes made contact and Tadase saw grey, emotionless, possessed eyes, while the conductor saw bright crimson determined ones. The conductor looked at Tadase and smirked, before blasting the unsuspecting prince away with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu screamed as Tadase was thrown backwards. The conductor looked up at Amu again and moved his baton once more, and the responding X-eggs began to hold her tighter. The power of the X-eggs sapped the energy out of her quickly and her transformation was gone in a matter of seconds, dissolving in a shattering of pink sparkles.

Tadase landed on the ground hard, and felt his clothes rip as he slid along the rough dirt. He sat up, shaking as he did so and looked up at Amu and the possessed boy. Wasting no time, Tadase picked up his sceptre quickly and with one movement yelled an attack.

"HOLY CROWN SPECIAL!"

The attack split into two different streams of light, one for the conductor, one for Amu. The first golden stream of light knocked the conductor off his feet and the boy dropped his baton. The X-eggs immediately responded to the drop and Amu fell through the air, only to land on a cushion of golden light produced from the second light stream. Tadase smiled inwardly as the Conductor stood up and looked at the victorious blonde angrily.

"You...will pay for this..." the boy said quietly before leaving the clearing, with the X-eggs following him. Tadase sighed, before walking over to Amu as quickly as possible. He dropped the attack and she landed in his arms. Tadase dropped his transformation and looked down at her.

"Are...are you ok?" he asked her quietly. She nodded weakly and he put her on her feet. Suddenly there were footsteps as Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya ran into the clearing and saw their two friends standing there, panting heavily in exhaustion.

"What...what happened?" Nagi asked as the three of them ran over to Tadase and Amu.

"Yaya heard noises!" Yaya said, panic evident in her voice.

"We all did Yaya..." Rima pointed out.

"We...we just had a run-in with the so-called "monster" and managed to repel him away from the forest. Hopefully, he won't be causing anymore trouble for us." Tadase said, still tired from the battle and a bit displeased at what the composer had done to Amu.

"Y-yeah..." Amu said in agreement, blushing at the fact that Tadase had saved her from danger...again. She smiled, relieved that everyone was safe, and quickly glanced over her shoulder towards the direction the possessed boy had run in.

_There's something odd about him...I can't put my finger on it though..._

* * *

Hey, MAG here! Hope you liked this action-filled chapter! Expect Chapter 4 soon...hopefully...


End file.
